Wild
by Jendang
Summary: Some mild slashy hinting between the 9th Doctor and Jack. The lyrics to the song Jack sings are the song Wild by Poe. Anyone wanna hit me for using it go right ahead.PLEASE review and give feedback. I need it more then most things. Like food. And water...


Jack was rummaging thru a "new" room in the TARDIS that he'd just found. "Did you realize you had instruments in here Doctor? A few of these I don't even understand...but I certainly recognise one of them..." He pulled out a standard old style acoustic guitar. Rose positivly cooed... 

"Where did that come from Doctor?" she looked at the doctor. He shot her what could've been the most condesending look he'd ever given.

"Earth dear...though some other planets have similar instruments." he shot a sarcastic grin at Jack who chuckled a bit in response. "I thought you'd know that one for sure." She gave him a look that spoke volumes.

"Lets go dust this thing off. I wanna see if I can still play like I used to. God its been years." Jack was now admiring the guitar like an award more then an instrument. He bounded off down the hall toward what he called the "living room." Rose was on his heels. The Doctor stared after them for a moment and looked into the room Jack had been inside, seeing what was once organized and dust covered all rustled about.

"Sure...we can clean this up later. Why not...I've got all the time in the world right?" He muttered to himself as he shut the Door and headed after them. He walked in and Rose muttered something about making tea. He nodded an affirmative that he'd like some as well and she went into the adjoining kitchen. Jack sat on one of the steps leading into the room with the guitar proped up on his knee. He was tightening the knobs on the head of the instrument and grinning gleefully like a child on their birthday. The doctor rolled his eyes and went to the couch facing Jack so he could at least enjoy the show. Rose walked in after a moment or two with the tea and set a cup down in front of the Doctor. He gave her a kind "Thank you" smile. she sat on the loveseat next to the couch he was on.

"So Jack, are you just gonna play for us? Or are you a singer as well." Rose smirked at him. Jacks eyes lit up for a moment. This seemed to inspire him, and he went to work vigorously tuning the guitar.

"I do sing. I have a song in mind now that you'd mentioned it." He smiled at her. "That is if you don't mind Doctor." He shot the Doctor a hell of a look. The Doctor was legitimatly confused.  
"What on earth makes you think I'd care?" Jack shot him a 'trust me you do' look and went on with what he was doing. After a moment he seemed to trust the instruments tuning, and started strumming a bit to get his bearings.

"Ha, like riding a bike." He smiled largely at them both. Rose giggled.  
"So Mr. Singer...go ahead and give us your best performance." The Doctor's curiosity had now been peaked. Jack cleared his throat.

"And it starts..." Jack strummed the first few notes of the song. A twinge of nervousness passed over his face,he closed his eyes, an then he sang. "I go wild..." He was almost whispering. "Wild because the chips are down,Wild because there isn't anybody else around,Wild when the waves start to break,And God knows they're breaking in me now." His voice was low and beautifully melodic. The doctor stole a look at Rose, she looked absolutely dumbfounded. She opened her mouth to say something and the doctor just held his hand up in the corner of her veiw and she simply silenced. Jack seemed to be encouraged for the lack of laughter and his voice became stronger.

"Wild 'cause it doesn't make sense,For me to cry out in my own defense,  
Wild 'cause I would do anything...to tear you off your precious fence" At the last line his eyes shot open and he stared straight into the doctor. The doctor felt an irrepressable shudder go thru him as his eyes diverted momentarily from Jacks. He'd never looked at him like THAT before. He felt a pain stir somewhere inside of him.

"I go wild 'Cause you break me open.Wild 'Cause you left me here.I go wild 'Cause your promises are broken.Wild, When I know you're near...I go wild,  
I go wild" His eyes never flinched from the doctor. The doctor was starting to understand why Jack had asked his permission. He could feel Jacks memories. He could feel Jack pushing the thoughts into his head.

"Tell me what you've come for..." Jacks thoughts flickered to the day they met. In London, he'd saved Roses life. The Doctor repaid him in kind by saving his. "Moving like a hunter through my back door..." Jack couldn't repress the grin that those worse evoked in him. The doctor glared into him, finally accepting whatever challenge this was. "Leaving the perfume of all you adore To die nameless on my floor" Jack flashed him the images of several near misses between the two of them. A few nights late in the console room, where they'd come so damn close to something. But the Doctor always hit the brakes. "Yeah well we both know you don't play fair, I guess you really think that you get me there...Let's be honest perhaps this little ride is too much for even you to bear..." The Doctor saw the challenge now. He had to fight to keep from laughing...leave it up to Jack to try to serenade him. There was something frightening in Jacks eyes though. "You've got a lot of nerve to come back here...You're not the only one who can smell fear" Flashes of himself all but running out of the room when Jack would try to confront this feeling or whatever it was between them.

"I go wild 'Cause you break me open.Wild 'Cause you left me here.I go wild 'Cause your promises are broken.Wild When I know you're near...I go wild, I go wild. Don't you get it dear?You're not the only one who lives on instincts.No I've got instincts of my own." He saw Jack shift the guitar suggestivly across his thigh, but it was subtle enough to not be noticed by Rose.

"You've got a lot of nerve to come back.Plan your attack yeah I am still waiting.You wrote the rules to try to contain me.You broke 'em now you have untamed me...I go wild...I go wild..." with that he got the flash he was hoping to avoid. That night when he'd let himself touch Jack while he was sleeping on the couch. It was innocent at the time...but since had taken on proportions in his head similar to the affair between Antony and Cleopatra. He never realized Jack knew he'd brushed his face while he was sleeping. He never realized Jack had been awake for most of the hour the Doctor had sat there pondering his sleeping self.

"Tell me what you've come for, what is it you adore? Won't you tell me?What would you cry for, swallow your pride for, what would you go wild for?" Jacks gaze momentarily glazed and glanced over at Rose. She had tears in her eyes. He knew it was from the beauty of his singing, and not out of any clue about what he was actually singing about, and that was actually rather comforting.

"You've got a lot of nerve to come back here.Speak to me darling I have been waiting." Jack let himself show thru for a minute and flashed a lovely smile at the doctor.

"I go wild, 'Cause you break me open.Wild cause you left me here.I go wild 'Cause your promises are broken.Wild. Don't you get it dear? You're not the only one who lives on instincts... No I've got instincts of my own." Again with the suggestive look...bastard. The doctor wasn't taking this as well as he thought he could.

"You've got alot of nerve to come back. Plan your attack. Yeah I am still waiting..." a momentary pause. But the doctor got the punctuation of the remark. "You wrote the rules to try and contain me.You broke 'em,now you have untamed me...I go wild,I go wild." He let his voice trail off on the last few words. The doctor shifted in his seat and realized his tea was almost cold.  
Rose stood and applauded.

"Your brilliant. You simply must sing more. I want to hear it constantly." She giggled and ran up and hugged him. The Doctor watched Jack turn back into 'captain Jack' before his eyes...and Jack pulled away from Rose and smiled at him.

"I'll sing you bed time stories any time you'd like dear Rose." He gave a smirk. The Doctor stood and walked back to the doorway. "Aw doctor...where are you going? Did you even like my song?" Jack feigned being hurt at the lack of verbal response to his song.

"It was beautiful." He turned and shot a look over his shoulder at Jack "But the TARDIS needs some tune ups. I think I'll talk to you more about what I think about it at a later time." he turned the corner and walked out of veiw. Jack nodded. That might have actually broken him some ground...aside from that, it was good to know his voice was still amazing.


End file.
